Tikra
"Tradition is not the worship of ashes, but the preservation of fire." -Gustav Mahler RETIRE INFO: Retire both, feel free to make new versions of these characters though NAME: Tikra GENDER: Cis female PRONOUNS: she/her/hers ORIENTATION: Heterosexual BIRTHDATE: Late summer 2732 AGE: 34 as of spring 2767 LOCATION: Fort Weyr OCCUPATION: Wingrider WING: Daylight EYES: Blue HAIR: Blonde, wavy, long HEIGHT AND BUILD: 5' 2", slender PLAY-BY: Clare Bowen FULL APPEARANCE: Tikra is classically pretty, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her jaw is strong like her sister's, but she has fuller lips. She's petite, standing at 5' 2", and has a naturally slender build. Riding has given her strength, but she'll never be even remotely brawny. She takes care of her appearance, styling her hair and wearing light cosmetics on off days. She's extremely pale and has an embarrassing tendency to sunburn, and thus tries to avoid the sun as much as she can. Clothing-wise, she prefers dresses, especially lacy ones. PERSONALITY: Were Tikra raised in a Hold, she might be lauded as a good example of a Lady. She's courteous, seemingly quiet, and tries to do everything to the best of her ability without overstepping her bounds. In a Weyr, her traditionalist attitudes seem out of place, and her childhood friends often joked that she should have been raised in a Hold. She's unfailingly polite about her opinions, but also unfailingly stubborn. She has a very concrete view of what the world should be like, and deviations from this ideal are met with anything from puzzlement to scorn, depending on the person. Tikra believes very firmly in traditional gender Impressions and the color hierarchy. Women should mostly ride gold and green, and men the male colors. Gold and bronze pairs should be Weyrleaders. Even after garnets and female bronzeriders have sprung up across Pern, she still views them with discomfort. The Council system at High Reaches and Semaca is equally unsettling. If those people were meant to be leaders, she thinks, then they would have Impressed bronze or gold in the first place. In her eyes, green-pairs can lead wings, but not Weyrs. Nonbinary and transgender people are still a foreign concept to her, and she is still struggling with her sister being Weyrwoman. She has a good heart, underneath all the stubbornness and traditionalism. She loves her sisters dearly, even if she still doesn't understand Tuckal and thinks of her as a man who somehow Impressed gold. At heart, she's a bit of a romantic, and dreams of a handsome bronzerider or brownrider who will sweep her off her feet some day. She keeps these dreams very well-hidden, though. FAMILY: Tuckal of Gold Serapheth (younger sister), Gellera of Blue Virtrath (younger sister) SIGNIFICANT OTHER: N/A BIRTHPLACE: Fort Weyr HISTORY: Tikra had a typical upbringing for a weyrbrat. She knew who her parents and siblings were, but wasn't raised by her parents and didn't spend too much time with her siblings due to the age gap. She did make an effort to play with them sometimes - they were her siblings - but disapproved strongly of Tuckal's feminine side. Most, if not all, of her friends growing up were girls about her age. She watched some of her friends go off to apprentice once they were of age, but had no desire or affinity for any particular craft. She decided to Stand once she came of age for that, more out of a sense of duty as a weyrbrat than a real desire to become a rider. Much to the envy of some of her childhood friends, and later Tuckal, she Impressed at her very first Hatching. Green Everieth was a kindred spirit, content to be a traditional green, even if she did like to argue with her rider just to annoy her sometimes. The pair graduated without incident, taking their place in the wings. Soon after their graduation, Tuckal turned ten. Tikra decided to get her a special present, and scouted around for firelizard nests. That was one of the high points in their relationship. The sisters didn't interact much after that, Tikra busy with being a rider and disapproving more of Tuckal as she saw that her femininity wasn't just a phase. She supported her sister as she went through candidacy, though, hoping that Tuckal would Impress a proper bronze or brown. Female bronzeriders made their appearance at Fort, and Tikra was horrified. Her horror only grew as garnet dragons appeared, and then...Tuckal Impressed. A gold. Tikra couldn't believe her eyes. She accepted her sister's ascension to Senior Weyrwoman, mostly because there were no other gold pairs until Nornth's birth. Speaking of which, she's not a huge fan of Blaze either. She was extremely concerned about the assassination attempt on Tuckal, and the Trailblazer poisoning incident, but felt powerless to help. She was just a wingrider, not a healer or leadership, it wasn't her place and she wouldn't know what to do anyway. Besides...did Tuckal even want her help, after their conflicted past together? She's glad to see Tuckal mostly recovered and does her best to support her from the sidelines. Category:Greenriders Category:Fort Weyr